


Extremamente clichê

by swimyeon (myeonshuai)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned The Perks Of Being a Wallflower, Short One Shot, Teenagers, no beta we die like man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/swimyeon
Summary: Junmyeon odiava romances colegiais clichês, mas abria uma exceção especial quando a questão era Zhang Yixing.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 23
Kudos: 19





	Extremamente clichê

**Author's Note:**

> De início, eu tinha feito essa one-shot só para treinar a escrita e nem pretendia postar. ERA pra ser uma dabble, mas podemos ver que não deu muito certo.
> 
> Ah! e é citada uma cena de um filme nessa fanfic. Vou colocar o link dela nas notas finais.  
> Boa leitura!

Era sábado e, como de costume, Yixing e Junmyeon haviam combinado de passar a tarde de maratonar algumas séries juntos. Era uma programação exclusiva deles para todos os primeiros finais de semana dos meses ìmpares do calendário. Estavam no verão e apesar do calor, os dois continuavam com os corpos encostados um no outro naquele sofá perfeito para duas pessoas: Junmyeon com o controle em mãos a escolher algum filme clichê depois de se traumatizar com um episódio de Black Mirror e Yixing com os olhos fixos nos detalhes do rosto do melhor amigo. Para o chinês, ele era mais que lindo.

Yixing não diria que gostava de Junmyeon. Na realidade, o sentimento que tinha pelo melhor amigo era mais que aquilo. Arriscava dizer que o amava, ainda que com todas suas piadas ruins e comentários broxantes entre cenas de beijo que apareciam nos filmes de romance que o arrastava para ver consigo. Constantemente se via perguntando o que chamou sua atenção naquele cara viciado em quadrinhos da Marvel que uma vez viu usar para esconder uma revista erótica que havia dado um jeito de comprar no caminho de volta da aula durante no 8º ano. Descobrir a sexualidade do melhor amigo por meio de uma revistinha barata foi icônico para Yixing.

— O que acha de _As vantagens de ser invisível_ , Xing? — ele perguntou, se virando para o melhor amigo com expectativa. Parecia absurdamente clichê e Junmyeon sabia que aquele era o ponto fraco do chinês. O conhecia o bastante para saber que era o fã número 1# de filmes como _10 Coisas Que Eu Odeio Em Você_ e _Status Update._

Odiava aquele tipo de filme, mas assistir com Yixing era outra coisa.

— Parece legal. — respondeu com um sorriso para Junmyeon, que apertou o play no segundo seguinte, dando início ao filme.

Como esperado, o filme começou a rodar e apresentou o esperado clichê adolescente americano: Um rapaz chamado Charlie submetido ao papel de garoto pouco popular conhecendo uma galera “descolada.” Galera esta também resumida numa dupla de adolescentes simpáticos com Charlie, o tal rapaz invisível.

Para Yixing, o filme parecia incrível, mas não chegava a ser tão interessante quanto os detalhes de Junmyeon. O rapaz se virava em sua direção a cada 5 segundos para admirar o rosto entediado do coreano que, quando notava o olhar do melhor amigo sobre si, também virava o rosto em sua direção e lhe dava seu melhor sorriso. Era como se quisesse lhe dizer algo do gênero “está tudo bem, o filme é ruim mas eu estou com você.” com um simples curvar de lábios.

E foi em uma cena de beijo entre o tal Charlie com uma garota popular que o Zhang acabou perdendo o foco de Junmyeon para se cativar pelo filme, tirando os olhos do rapaz e os voltando à tela plana da sala do Kim. Era uma cena bonitinha em que ele e a garota que gostava davam um beijo inocente no quarto de cores pastéis. Antes de beijar o tal protagonista, Sam — nome que descobriu ser o da garota por quem o protagonista estava apaixonado — justificou o ato com algo do tipo:

“Quero ter a certeza de que a primeira pessoa que te beijar ama você”

Tinha os olhos brilhantes fixos na tela quando se perguntou se seria muito clichê também querer ter a certeza de que a primeira pessoa que Junmyeon beijasse o amasse. Na verdade não precisava da resposta, ele sabia que o Kim não se entregaria a qualquer um. Mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar de sentir a vontade de indagá-lo.

— Junmyeon? — ele chamou pelo amigo sem tirar os olhos da televisão. Não teria a coragem de perguntar aquilo se o olhasse diretamente.

— Sim? — respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do filme. A confissão dos protagonistas parecia minimamente interessante aos olhos do mais velho.

— Você já beijou alguém? — ele sabia da resposta, mas reproduzir a cena do filme seria crucial para que conseguisse pintar um clima entre eles. Sabia que se fosse direto, as chances de Junmyeon rir da sua cara seriam maiores.

— Por que está me perguntando isso? Você sabe que não. — o coreano pareceu não notar a referência e continuou prestando atenção no filme, com o rosto apoiado sobre a palma.

— Porque eu queria ter certeza de que a primeira pessoa que te beijasse, te amasse.

Então um silêncio foi estabelecido na sala, sendo ele cortado apenas pelo som do beijo que os protagonistas davam no filme. Junmyeon se virou para Yixing e esperou que ele também o olhasse, mas o chinês estava nervoso demais para aquilo. O silêncio havia sugado toda a coragem que tinha à pouco para cuspir tais palavras tão casualmente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — perguntou levando a mão até o queixo do rapaz, o forçando a olhar para si. Quando finalmente teve o rosto virado em sua direção, percebeu que Yixing fechava os olhos com força para não olhá-lo diretamente. Junmyeon riu. Era o melhor amigo de um completo bobão. — O que está fazendo, Yixing?

— Nada. Esquece o que eu falei, Junmyeon.

— Não, agora eu quero saber.

— Não quer não. — ele abriu um dos olhos numa espécie de piscadinha, sentindo o coração acelerar ao ter o sorriso de Junmyeon como a primeira visão possível pelo olho direito previamente fechado. Caramba, era totalmente apaixonado por aquele sorriso.

— Você me ama, é, Xing-ah?

— E se eu amasse? O que você faria?

Havia juntado novamente toda a coragem do mundo para lhe dizer aquilo, pois realmente o amava. Era claro os sintomas do amor: O peito presente independente do que Junmyeon vestisse, a sensação de borboletas no estômago quando o rapaz ria de maneira estranhamente elegante e até as covinhas que se formavam quando Junmyeon fazia alguma piada horrível e ria sozinho dela.

— Eu te deixaria me beijar. — respondeu simplista, dando os ombros e observando os olhos do melhor amigo se arregalarem, o que lhe roubou outra risada, ainda gostosa demais de ouvir. — O que foi? Você não disse que queria ter a certeza de que eu seria beijado por alguém que me amasse?

— Pensei que você fosse dizer não.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Junmyeon suspirou e aproximou o rosto ao de Yixing, sentindo a testa encostar a sua num contato sutil. Ele encarou os olhos bonitos de Zhang e sorriu para ele mais uma vez, daquela vez, sussurrando as palavras por não haver a necessidade de falar num volume mais alto com aquela distância mínima entre eles.

— E por que eu diria não pro único cara que me faz achar graça em assistir filmes de romance clichê? — disse como se fosse óbvio, fazendo Yixing rir de si mesmo, com o rosto corado enquanto se perguntava como nunca havia desconfiado daquele comportamento em específico. — Bobo…

E em seguida, com o sorrisinho de Zhang a se aproximar cada vez mais do seu, teve os lábios selados pelo chinês num toque gentil, mas cheio de carinho. As mãos gentis de Yixing seguravam seu rosto com cuidado enquanto a boca macia se movimentava numa valsa lenta, como se estivesse ensinando os lábios do coreano a dançar sua coreografia. Conseguia sentir, naquele beijo, que Yixing não havia mentido sobre o amar, e pensar naquilo deixava o coração de Junmyeon a mil, tal como todas as células nervosas de seu corpo.

Os pêlos arrepiados, a mente numa bagunça… era tudo extremamente clichê, e Junmyeon costumava odiar aquele tipo de coisa.

Mas talvez não odiasse tanto quando se tratava de Zhang Yixing. Assim como não detestava tanto os romances que via com ele pelo simples fato de poder ver o chinês em sua forma mais fofa quando encantado pela magia daqueles filmes água com açúcar.

**Author's Note:**

> o link da cena da Sam com o Charlie é esse [aqui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0YDejqKggWA&t=2s)


End file.
